


A Lesson Learned

by goblinhour69



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhour69/pseuds/goblinhour69
Summary: A little sequel to Please Knock. Lance and JC are having a chill night in when Justin comes knocking to borrow some headphones again.
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Kudos: 3





	A Lesson Learned

Lance sat on one end of the sofa as JC laid on Lance's chest, head resting on his shoulder. Lance had his arm around the back of the sofa, hand running through JC's curls.

The TV screen glowed blue and white when a clue was displayed. Alex Trebek read the clue on the board to the contestants.

_"Nuuk, the capital of this vast, cold island, is on a bay whose name means 'bay of good hope'."_

"Greenland?" JC whispered, almost unsure of his answer.

One of the contestants buzzed in and said,

_"What is Greenland?"_

The answer was correct, and the contestant was rewarded with $200. JC was rewarded with a kiss to his temple, eliciting a small smile from him.

There was a knock at the door. Lance jerked to get up.

"No, I'll get it." JC said, patting Lance's thigh.

JC opened the door to find Justin standing there.

"Oh, hey, man. What's up?"

"Uh, hey." Justin paused, still shaken from the incident the other day. "I wanted to borrow your headphones again. Wade and I are working on something and neither of us have any." He wiped his clammy palms on his jeans.

"Sure." JC chirped. "You need to stop losing your headphones..."

"I know..." Justin trailed off, looking down. "But I'm always able to get them back to you knowing that you'll kick my ass."

"No, I wouldn't." JC uttered. "I mean, yeah, I'd be annoyed, but I wouldn't kick your ass. I'd kick your ass if you messed with my stuff and moved it somewhere else, but not that!" He giggled.

Justin looked slightly relieved.

"I'll go get 'em, then." JC walked away from the open door of his hotel room and towards the bedroom.

"What's Justin up to?" Lance asked, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Oh, he's wanting to borrow my headphones again." JC passed him, disappearing into the bedroom to rummage through his suitcase.

He emerged out of the bedroom, headphones in hand.

"He actually learned something for once." JC almost mumbled.

"What did he learn?"

"How to knock." JC smiled.

"Are y'all talking about me?" Justin asked loudly from the doorway.

"Yeah." Lance and JC chuckled in unison.

"Better not be anything bad!" Justin giggled.

"Here." JC handed Justin the headphones.

"Thanks, man."

"Any time." JC smiled, eyes crinkling.

Justin began to walk back to his room, then turned back around.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry, again, about what, y'know, happened the other day," Justin stuttered.

"It's, um, it's fine. You learned the hard way," JC paused, thumb tracing the lines of the door jamb. "This time you were kinda lucky that we weren't doing anything..." he grinned, trying to dispel the awkwardness of the moment.

"Yeah," Justin sighed. "See you later then, man."

"Yep, later." JC closed the door softly when Justin had walked about two doors away from his.

JC sat back down on the couch next to Lance, half leaning on Lance's chest and head resting on Lance's shoulder. Lance put his arms around JC again, this time holding hands with JC, fingers intertwined.

JC sighed, watching the words " _Daily Double_ " shown on the TV screen.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked.

"Oh, we should get him a bunch of headphones. If he loses one pair, he'll have plenty left to go through. It'll take him a while to get through all of them, so he'll never have to ask me if he can borrow my headphones again."

Lance hummed, thinking about that idea.

"I'm thinking about sometime soon. Christmas and his birthday are a little while away..."

"Well, Wade's birthday is coming up soon. Maybe if we could pass it off as a present for Wade, Justin will eventually ask to borrow Wade's headphones, since they're always working on stuff together." Lance pondered.

"It could work, it's kind of a dick move, though. We'll see." JC turned and gave Lance a soft, chaste kiss. 

"We'll see." Lance agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i'm working on a much bigger fic and i felt like i needed to feed y'all somethin to tide y'all over for a lil bit. 
> 
> btw i started working on this before alex trebek passed away so now i'm kinda :(
> 
> every time i come on here, i'm actually shocked at the amount of hits for "please knock" like who the fuck is reading my fics??? it's absolutely wild to me. i love y'all so muchhhh thank you!!!!


End file.
